The Incident
by chcheers
Summary: The Blitsgrieg boyz desided to pay a visit to the Bladebrakers. Tala and his hair find out the hard way that you should never mess with Max and his beloved candy. Oneshot. Major OOC.


Anybody who has read my fanfic 'from pain to peace' and wondered about 'the incident' here it is one shot style! Yay for humour! And beware there is some major OOC here.

I do not own Beyblades………yet Bwahahaaa!

**The Incident!**

It was a normal day in the life of the Bladebreakers, Tyson & Hilary fighting, Kai glaring, Ray meditating, Kenny staring at his laptop and Max eating away at his candy. There was a tournament coming up in a few days but so far not much preparation was going on, and time was running out. In the end Kenny cracked it and yanked Hilary's hands from around Tyson's neck, pulled Kai with his scarf and snatched up Max's candy. Ray had gotten the point and had stood up before Kenny got to him.

"Are you guys going to sit around all day! And forget about the tournament!" yelled Kenny at his bewildered teamates.

"Calm down Kenny. We're only having a break." Explained Tyson.

"You haven't even started training." Agreed Kai.

"Meh. So what? I'm the world champ! Should be easy!" said Tyson in his usual cocky voice.

! WAM!

"Hilary what was that for!" yelled Tyson as he rubbed the lump on his head.

"Kenny and Kai are right! You need to practice!" explained Hilary as the rest of the group sweat dropped.

"Yer. I agree with Hilary." Everybody turned to see Tala and the rest of the Blitsgriegeboys standing in the doorway to the dojo.

"Yer we don't want pushovers as rivals." Stated Bryan.

"Dude! OMG! how long has it been!" Tyson practically squealed. He ran up to Tala but was tripped by Spencer and fell flat on his face. Everybody laughed, even Kai.

Later that night the two teams sat and talked about, Beyblades, Beyblade teams, the tournament, ect…

"I'm going to get some food anybody want anything?" asked Max. Tyson immediately jumped. Everybody sweat-dropped.

"I'll help you carry some." Said Tala and everybody gasped. "What! Is it illegal for me to be helpful once in a while!" he said rather angrily.

"No, no. We umm… were just… well surprised." explained Tyson. Tala glared at him.

Max, followed by Tala walked into the kitchen.

"Hmmm… let see where is it?" Said Max as he looked around inside the cupboards. Meanwhile Tala opened up the fridge.

"Geeze you guys need to put Tyson on a diet! This fridge is nearly empty." Exclaimed Tala. "How do you guys live without food?" Max didn't answer. "Max?" Tala turned. Max practically had the whole top half of his body inside the cupboard. Tala walked towards Max and taped him on the shoulder.

"WAH!" yelped Max as he fell, knocking over Tala. "Why did you have to scare me like that!" yelled Max as he jumped up.

"You weren't listening to me!" Said Tala as he picked himself up of the floor. He looked up and noticed that Max had blue lips and tong. "Why are your lips and tong blue?"

"I was umm… well… you see… you look different did you do something with your hair?" said Max trying to change the subject. Tala raised an eyebrow and noticed that Max was hiding something behind his back.

"What is that?" asked Tala pointing at whatever Max was hiding.

"Nothing, nothing you must be seeing things." Said Max while backing away from Tala. Tala realising that Max didn't want him to see whatever was behind his back, tackled Max to the floor.

"A-ha! Got it!" Said Tala triumphantly as he snatched the object from the stunned Max.

He looked at the object and realised it was a jar. He opened it and emptied its contents onto the bench top. Revealing a whole lot of candy. Max looked on as Tala emptied his prised candy stash onto the bench, then he noticed a piece of liquorish bounced and fell off the bench. Max dived to try and catch it but was to late the liquorish fell onto the floor. Tala looked at Max who was slowly standing up beside him.

"Erm Max are you okay?"

"Okay? Okay! You ruined a perfectly good piece of MY liquorish!"

"Max I think you've had a bit too much candy, your looking a bit hyped up." Said Tala as he backed away from the approaching Max.

Meanwhile…

"What's taking them so long?" whined Tyson.

"I swear I herd a thump before." Said Ray nervously "I think someone should check on them."

"you're just paranoid Ray" said Kai

"ARGH!" screamed Tala as he ran out of the kitchen with Max in hot pursuit. "He's insane get him away from me!"

"Get back here you liquorish killer!" Everybody looked on as Max chased Tala around the dojo.

"What part of help me don't you understand!" yelled Tala as he ran yet another lap of the dojo. Bryan and Spencer looked at each other and immediately got into position.

"Tala lead him over here!" They yelled. Tala ran towards them and Max followed, as Max ran past Bryan and Spencer they each grabbed an arm.

"Let me go!" Yelled the very angry and hyped up Max.

"What happened?" Tyson asked Tala who was hiding behind a very freaked out Kai.

"I caught him eating candy and I accidentally dropped a small piece of liquorish and he just jumped on me. Luckily I got away." Replied Tala. Suddenly Hilary cracked up laughing.

"OMG y-your hair!" laughed Hilary hysterically. Every body looked at Tala's hair and joined Hilary on the floor, except Bryan and Spencer who were still holding Max.

"What! What did he do to my hair!" begged Tala

"Here" chuckled Hilary as she passed him a compact mirror.

(outside the dojo)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Back inside the dojo)

"My hair! It's all sticky and messed up! I look like a circus clown!" Yelled Tala over the hysterical laughter of his 'friends' "It's going to take me forever to fix it! Hair gel is not cheap!" He yelled as he started panicking. "What if I have to get it cut! Or shaved off!" Tala was hysterical now and was running around everyone who were now picking themselves up off the floor.

"Calm down Tala it's no big deal." Said Tyson

"It is to me! I have many fan-girls who expect me to look my best all the time!" He yelled

As everybody who has ever been or seen someone on a sugar rush would know, after a while your energy runs out and you feel lethargic. So by now Max had slumped onto the floor and was too tired to chase Tala any more so Bryan and Spencer had left him on the floor. Tala had gone into a state of shock and was sitting in the corner with Hilary's compact mirror.

"Tala is really freaking me out man." Said Tyson.

"He'll be back to him self in no time at all" said Kai with an eerily happy look on his usually cold face.

"What are we going to do about Max?" asked Ray whilst motioning towards the sleeping form of Max on the other side of the room.

"This has gone on long enough!" said Kenny "It's not the first time Max's candy addiction has caused trouble! I suggest we put him on a candy diet.". Everybody nodded there heads in agreement.

"Since it was your idea you should be in charge of keeping Max away from candy Chief." Said Tyson

"And while we are on the subject of diets…" said Kai while he looked at Tyson with a smirk on his face.

"NO! you won't take me alive!" Yelled Tyson as he ran off. Everybody sweat-dropped.

"Right… Okay fine I will accept and it will be my duty to this team, that Max will not get his hands on a single piece of candy!" said Kenny triumphantly and he walked of towards the kitchen to gather up all the candy he could find.

The next day Mr. Dickinson arrived at the dojo and informed the two teams that the tournament had been cancelled, due to an unfortunate incident with Jazz man, a blender and the Beyblade dish.

"Aw man this sucks!" whined Tyson. ! WAM!

"Hilary! That hurt!"

"serves you right for complaining!"

"Yes!" yelled Tala and everybody looked at him including Hilary who had her hands around Tyson's neck. "Now I don't have to be seen with my hair like this"

"Okay... so… What are we going to do now that the tournament is cancelled?" asked Kenny

"Where is my candy?"

"Well we could do some vigorous training." Suggested Kai

"Seriously where did you put my candy?"

"No thanks Kai I'm sure it would be tones of fun but no." said Tyson sarcastically, who was now out of Hilary's grip.

"I want my candy!"

"How about a vacation?" suggested Ray.

"Ooh can we go to the Bahamas or Hawaii? Ooh what about Australia? I've always wanted to go to the Gold Coast!" said Hilary rather excitedly.

"I was thinking more along the lines of…"

"WHERE DID YOU HIDE MY CANDY!" interrupted Max. everybody flinched.

"Well Maxie we decided that… well… you were eating too much" explained a very frightened Kenny.

"Noooooooooo!" wailed Max. "How can you be so mean?" then he ran off.

"He'll be back" said Bryan who along with his team mates had just sat down with the Bladebreakers.

After a few hours the Blitzgrieg Boys left to catch a plane to Russia and the Bladebreakers decided to go on a skiing at Mt Fuji.

So hope you people liked it and those who read 'From Pain to Peace' now you know all about the 'Incident'.

me likie the OOCness

please R&R


End file.
